


is this a fabreeze commercial????

by bipolar_chris



Series: trauma~ [3]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: But only a little, Gen, Good Sibling Yagami Sayu, Hallucinations, Kidnapping, Violence, contrary to the title, sorta - Freeform, this isn't crack i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipolar_chris/pseuds/bipolar_chris
Summary: guys i got mega writers block for a bit, but i'm not giving up on this
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, Rem & Ryuk (Death Note), Rem & Yagami Light, Ryuk & Yagami Light, Yagami Sachiko & Yagami Sayu
Series: trauma~ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822657
Comments: 19
Kudos: 145





	is this a fabreeze commercial????

**Author's Note:**

> guys i got mega writers block for a bit, but i'm not giving up on this

Light stepped off the train. Naomi followed suit.

She was still behind him. Bricks piled on top of his chest, the sound of his cracking ribs echoed through his mind.

Naomi watched as the boy’s steps got a little more frantic and shaky. He reached into his pocket once more, his shoulders tensing further. She sped up to keep up with Light’s quickening pace-- this kid was acting strangely, like a cornered animal.

He spotted his house in the distance. It was so close. He heard the steps behind him speed up. No. Not yet. Is this where she’s going to attack? He has to make it home to his family. There’s no other option.

The Light’s feet stuttered on the pavement for a moment, hand flying out of his pocket. He looked back at the agent, and she saw something in that gaze. Was it guilt? The suspect bolted, and her legs answered for her, joining the chase.

Chest heaving and legs burning, he pushed onwards. His head was empty for once, or maybe the thoughts were just moving too fast to process. But then, foot catching on a crack in the sidewalk, arms pinwheeling in front of him, he was on the ground, the crushing weight of a woman on top of him. He acted on pure instinct, rolling over and swinging the now-unfolded knife blindly. He must have hit something, judging by her pained hiss, so he swung again. And again. This time, his arm was intercepted; the knife fell from his hand. He tried to scream as she pinned him down and cuffed his hands, but the air in his lungs had turned to cement. Ryuk’s laughter rang in his ears.

Pain flared through Naomi’s shoulder. The bastard had stabbed her! She made quick work of him after that, running on rage and adrenaline. Christ, the kid looked like he was the one who had just been stabbed for how pale and shaky he was.  
Light was cuffed and leaned against a nearby building, his lips moving minutely. Leaning closer, Naomi heard the barely audible whispers-- “Shut up, shut up, shut up, stop fucking laughing.” He trembled, eyes impossibly wide and breath far too shallow.

Light was almost certain that he had blacked out because one minute he was sitting on the ground, a stick digging uncomfortably into his back, and the next he was in the back of a dark car with leather seats and tinted windows.  
“Are you alright?” Light would be lying if he said he didn’t jump halfway across the backseat, his chest seized up. Where there was an empty seat now sat a woman dressed in white. She reached for his hand, expression saddening when he flinched away. “You have no need to fear me, Light. I’m here to help you. My name is Rem, and I am a Shinigami--”  
“Like Ryuk?” Light scooted a bit closer, their shoulders brushed together.  
“Yes, albeit much less…eccentric.”  
“Aw, Rem! Are you talking about me?” Light jumped again, turning to see Ryuk in the other seat, taking up as much space as possible and sandwiching him closer to Rem. He looked up at the woman. There seemed to be tear tracks on her cheeks, but she gave him a warm look.  
“Do not worry, I will protect you no matter where we are taken.” Rem carded a hand through his hair. Despite the gagging noises Ryuk was making, the touch seemed to calm Light.  
And then the door opened, rough hands pulled him over Ryuk and into a parking garage. The woman pulling him had a helmet on, the tinted visor blocking her face. She slipped a blindfold over his eyes and he allowed himself to be dragged. His limbs felt weak from fear, he wouldn’t be able to fight her.  
\--  
“Uh, Mom?” Sachiko looked up from her book, her daughter shifted nervously in front of her. They had been waiting up for Light to come home, he had always hated coming home to an empty house. He was especially late tonight. “Light texted me a while ago.”  
“Oh, is he staying over at a friend’s house tonight?” But even she knew that wasn’t it. Light never had sleepovers, even as a child. Besides, there was a hint of…something in Sayu’s eyes that seemed off. Afraid. A certain shakiness in her hands that Sachiko hadn’t seen since their cat died.  
“No,” she whispered, handing over her phone. Her text log with Light was already pulled up.

  
_I’m alone on a train car with a woman who has been following me for days. If I’m not home in 30 minutes, tell Mom and Dad._

  
Sachiko shook her head. Light couldn’t be gone. His train, it must just be running a little bit late. Maybe he was playing a prank and Sayu was in on it.  
Looking at Sayu, though, who seemed to be on the verge of tears, she knew this was happening. Her son was missing.  
\--  
Little known fact: being handcuffed to a chair is very uncomfortable. Alright, it’s not that hard to guess, but while Light was trying very hard not to pass out, the only things to focus on were the cold, slightly too tight bands holding him to an even colder folding chair. That, and the brutal attack on his senses that was two Shinigami quickly heading towards a screaming match. Any words he could have said were locked in his throat. There probably wasn’t even anyone in the room with him. Still, he felt eyes on him. Someone had to be watching this.  
“Light!” Ryuk whined, “Tell Rem I’m right!”  
He managed a small, irritated whisper. “What?”  
“She thinks you’re gonna be found--”  
“He will be.”  
“Rem! Did no one ever teach you not to interrupt? Anyways, she thinks your family has reported you missing--”  
“They must have. You should trust Sayu’s judgement.”  
“--whereas I think you’re gonna be tortured and sold for parts on the black market. Thoughts? Opinions?”  
Light never got the chance to answer before he heard it: that distinctive scrambled voice that sent chills down his spine. The one from the spoofed Interpol broadcast.  
“Kira.” It was said with such certainty, and the air was punched from his lungs.  
“Oh my god.”  
“Such violence is unexpected from you, Light.”  
Wow, Ryuk had been right on the money with this one. A laugh bubbled up in Light’s throat, spilling from his mouth. The Shinigami joined in with a gleeful, “Told you so!”  
“It’s strange. I thought you would have been smarter about this. It was shockingly easy to gather the evidence. I wasn’t planning to bring you in this early, and certainly not this...bound? But you seem to have sped things along.”  
“You really screwed yourself over with this one!” Ryuk cackled. This was the kind of situation where you either laughed or cried, and Light didn’t think he could take another blow to his dignity. Light just laughed harder. It was an unhinged sort of laughter, one that shakes your entire body and hurts your core. He tried to breathe, it was no use. The hiccuping wheezes were relentless. His eyes stung.  
Ryuk had been right, but Light really wished he hadn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> like i said, i had a lot of writers block with this chapter, so im sorry if that shows  
> I kinda imagine Rem and Ryuk to look more like they do in the musical.  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated bc im an attention whore <3


End file.
